The present disclosure relates to automotive vehicles, and more specifically, to managing a vehicle incident.
The number of incidents worldwide involving automotive vehicles is increasing year by year. A significant portion of these incidents go unreported. As the number of unreported vehicle-related incidents increases, the need to manage vehicle incidents may also increase.